el reflejo en el anillo
by lo-k q escribe
Summary: xiaoyu va a casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, jin kazama, pero lo que no sabe aun, es que heredara algo en su actidud que le hara la vida imposible
1. la mudanza

Xiaoyu empacó su última camiseta, por fin se iba de aquel sucio departamento. De pronto recordó la razón por la cual ya no viviría allí. Todo el mundo hablaba de "la nueva casa de Xiaoyu", sonaba bien, pero sonaba mejor "la nueva casa de Jin y Xiaoyu".

Había sido para todos una sorpresa que el frió y reservado Jin le propusiera matrimonio a Xiaoyu (quien era muy alegre), pero a ella poco le importaba, ni siquiera sus parientes tenían derecho a opinar sobre este tema.

En ese instante entro Jaquee, una mujer cuarentona que había sido abandonada por su marido y con la cual compartía habitación. Venia con olor a trago, como siempre. Antes de ser abandonada era una respetable profesora, ahora ni siquiera tenía trabajo por culpa de su adicción a la bebida.

-no deberías casarte- comento Jaquee al ver el anillo que Xiaoyu había celosamente ocultado.-. Creme, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que termines como yo, desempleada y borracha.

-no lo creo, no todas tienen el mismo destino.- dijo calmada, pero luego cambio a un tono cortante y furioso- además, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida personal.

-como quieras.

Al día siguiente Xiaoyu fue a la modista acompañada de Lily, estaban retrasadas con el vestido, solo quedaban 2 meses para la boda. La causa del retraso era que Xiaoyu no se decidía por un diseño para el vestido, pero, finalmente se decidió por un hermoso vestido, un vestido hasta los pies, con escote palabra de honor y guantes de la misma tela del velo, que además tenían una extensión que iba unida al velo.

no se como soportas a alguien tan callado como Jin.

Lily, no es tan difícil, Jin tiene muchas virtudes.

Si, pero es tan callado, como distante

A mi me agrada así.

El vestido podría haber tardado hasta 3 meses si es que le hubieran agregado todos los detalles que Xiaoyu quería, pero resolvieron no ponerlos en el vestido y así no tener que retrasar la boda. Muchos comentaban que era imposible que Xiaoyu se hubiera decidido primero por un diseño para las damas de honor que para si misma. Pero era real, hace 4 meses que habían terminado los vestidos para Lily y Julia, sus damas de honor, y esto ocurrió porque Xiaoyu era buena buscando diseños que le quedaran bien a alguien, pero consigo misma era muy insegura.

Finalmente, después de una hora, Xiaoyu y Lily se fueron, la primera con un par de pinchazos, a almorzar con Julia a un pequeño café

-¿que tal va el vestido?- pregunto Julia.

- nada mal, solo tengo esta ves 4 pinchazos.

- definitivamente mejor que la primera ves- comentó Julia.

-¡esa ves fueron 27!- dijo riendo Lily.

Después de unas dos horas Julia partió a su trabajo.

-voy a ir a ver una película con Christie, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Lily

- no puedo, debo ir a buscar a panda donde mamá y luego recoger mi maleta e ir a dejarlos a mi nueva casa. Ah, y luego iré a recoger a Jin al aeropuerto y avanzar un capitulo mi novela.

-se nota que la boda te trae loca, bueno, chao

-chao.

Li termino de secar los platos y suspiro, otra relación que terminaba mal. Por más que tratara no lograba conseguir a una buena pareja. Con este último termino porque la engañaba. Otra vez hizo el mismo juramento inútil, no volver a enamorarse. Por más que se repitió esto sabia que era inútil, era de carácter enamoradizo, y esto la llevo a perder a su marido, cuando solo tenían 5 años de casados. Li llevaba una vida feliz con su marido, Ling Kensou, hasta que apareció Marcel. Cayo enamorada de el, se mandaban cartas hermosas y románticas. Un día, Li fue a la tienda y dejo una carta por mandar en el escritorio. Cuando llegó a casa encontró a su marido con la carta para Marcel en sus manos, y una bala atravesándole la cabeza.

Ahora deseaba mas que nunca que su carácter enamoradizo no lo hubiera heredado su hija.

El timbre la saco de su ensimismamiento

-hola mamá- dijo Xiaoyu.

-hola hija- Li pensó en que ella había cumplido hace un mes los 24 años, la misma edad que ella tenia cuando conoció a Marcel. De eso ahora 20 años.-. Ahora mismo te ayudo a subir a panda.

Luego de haber dejado a panda y su maleta en casa fue al aeropuerto. Estaba emocionada por la llegada de Jin. Cuando anunciaron que el vuelo había llegado, su corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte y sintió los mismos nervios para hablar con el que cuando tenía 12 años. Entonces vio su cara entre el gentío…

**Continuara…**


	2. infidelidades, amores y odios

**Nota: si leyeron el cap 1 antes del 21 de agosto del 2007 vuelvanlo a leer pq lo edite… grax, dejen reviews**

Lee conducía su auto deportivo por la calle, era consiente de que, durante una luz roja, unas jóvenes en otro auto comenzaron a mirarlo. Lee estaba acostumbrado a estos tratos por parte de las mujeres, así que no las miro, solo se sonrió.

No sabia porque Li había armado tanto escándalo, de todas formas, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que el fuera fiel? La idea le hacia reír. Nunca le había sido fiel a nadie, y no pensaba comenzar ahora. De hecho, hasta se permitía flirteos con otras cuando tenía una pareja estable. O en este caso, doble relaciones.

Resolvió quedarse solo con Anna, y no decirle que había salido con Li.

-hola Jin- dijo Xiaoyu de manera alegre.

-hola Xia- dijo Jin. Luego de decir esto la besó.- te traje un regalo.

-¿Qué es Jin?- dijo con aire bastante infantil- porfa dime.

-no, me gusta mantenerte en suspenso.

Por mucho que insistió, Jin no dijo nada.

El viaje en el auto fue bastante animado, con Jin riñendo cariñosamente a Xiaoyu diciéndole que deberían haber encargado el vestido a una modista mas experimentada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jin abrió su maleta y le dio su regalo, un pequeño paquete café con algo adentro. Xiaoyu lo abrió y casi grito de emoción. Era un hermoso collar de plata con un yin yang de cuarzo blanco y lapislázuli. Para Xiaoyu esto representaba mucho, pues Jin y ella eran polos opuestos y aun así se amaban.

Lee encontró su departamento abierto, y se asusto pensando si Anna estaría bien. Corrió al interior desesperadamente buscándola. La encontró hablando por teléfono de espaldas a el.

-¡Anna! Que bueno que estés bien, me había asustado.

En ese instante Anna se dio vuelta y colgó el teléfono. Tenía sus ojos llorosos y temblaba.

-¿estas bien Anna?

-¡no, no estoy bien imbécil!- clamó Anna enfurecida- ¡Li me contó todo sobre tus mentiras! ¡¿Cómo podría estar bien?!

Acto seguido Anna le arrebató a Lee las llaves del departamento de su mano. Golpeó a Lee hasta sacarlo del departamento, puso llave a la puerta y en un santiamén tiró todas las pertenencias de Lee por la ventana. Lee encontró todas sus pertenencias esparcidas en el estacionamiento y soltó un taco entre dientes (n/a: soltar un taco seria como insultar o decir groserías).

Xiaoyu despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que el auto de Jin no estaba.

-salio temprano a trabajar señorita.-dijo el estirado mayordomo.

-gracias Huge.- dijo Xiaoyu, acto seguido soltó un largo suspiro.- ¿sabes cuando regresara?

-no, tan solo dijo que llegaría tarde.

Xiaoyu suspiro de nuevo y subió a ordenar sus cosas.

Hwoarang se enteró de que su rival se iba a casar, de hecho mucha gente estaba enterada de ello, a pesar de no conocerlo, gracias a un reportero ocioso que no encontró nada mejor para rellenar el periódico que informar los detalles de la boda del famoso luchador de the king of the iron first tournament. Hwoarang había ganado la competencia antes, pero aun así seguía siendo un pobre callejero sin reconocimiento alguno. Así que decidió hacerle una broma pesada a la prometida de Jin.

**Continuara…**


End file.
